


More Than Just A Pretty Face

by Khiroptera



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Honestly Just Pure Fluff, Slice of Life, there isn't a single drop of anything else in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera
Summary: Zen's always complimented on his looks -- but it's nice to hear something else when he comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was an assignment for a class i had this past semester!  
> seriously. i got to write a fanfic for class. 8D
> 
> since it was going to be read by other people who've never played MysMes, i simplified a lot of things. that's why certain characters make appearances the way they do, so that there wouldn't have to be too much exposition. anyway, this is short and cute, so just enjoy! 8

“Okay, now tilt your head to the left—yes, perfect, just like that.” The photographer paused, clicking his camera. “Perfect, just one more. Look directly into the camera.”

Zen stared straight into the lens, his gaze unwavering. His arms and stomach ached from the position he was in, and the fancy plush armchair he was currently draped over was certainly not meant to be used in this way. He wasn’t about to let that ruin this photoshoot, however. The camera clicked.

“Great, that’s the last one for this scene.” The man behind the camera smiled at him before turning to the rest of the crew. “Time to swap out the set.” Zen exhaled, relaxing his body. He felt as though he were an elastic band, pulled taut for three hours straight, now finally released into its original shape.

“How did I do, Rui?” he asked the camera man, winking at him.

“Oh, like you even need to ask,” Rui responded brightly. “I don’t think it’s possible to take bad pictures of you.” Zen chuckled.

“Of course not." Before he could continue their conversation, the styling team crowded around him. Zen barely had the chance to wave goodbye at Rui before being ushered away by girls and guys alike with sparkling eyes. Some grabbed his arms and rather conspicuously squeezed at his biceps, and Zen only rolled his eyes as each stylist tried to talk to him at once. He took it in stride, and smiled at each of their questions – even the person who asked how he keeps his butt toned, though that was a little much.

Once sat down in front of the vanity mirror, he watched the stylists run around, selecting new wardrobe pieces and accessories. The girl behind him ran a comb through his long, white hair, attempting to comb out some of the hairspray applied earlier, while the man in front of him finished wiping the makeup off his eyelids before applying yet more.

“This color will accentuate those pretty red eyes of yours,” he said, “and then I think some graphic eyeliner will really sell the look. Sound good to you?”

Zen grinned. “Absolutely.”

 +++

He sucked on his boba tea, taking care to chew each pearl that slid into his mouth. Yoosung was sat across from him at one of the tables outside the café, and he had barely touched his own drink as he continued to babble about his latest gaming exploits.

“No, Zen, you don’t understand!” he said, flailing his arms with exasperation. “My guild and I have been raiding all week after the latest update, and last night we finally made it to the final boss of that dungeon, and he completely wiped us!” Yoosung fell back into his seat, as if awed. “The DPS check for that phase was unreal, I’m telling you! We were all at max level, too.”

Zen only nodded, before finally pulling his lips away from the straw with loud pop. “I have literally no idea what you just said.”

Yoosung sighed. “You would if you played LoLoL. Or anything.”

“Hey, I used to play games sometimes. I don’t really have time for any of that stuff anymore - and neither do you.” Zen raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have a paper due tomorrow?”

Yoosung flopped forward, his hands running through his blonde hair as he groaned. “Don’t remind me. All the guild events we’ve been hosting made me completely forget until this morning.” He looked back up at the older man. “Let me tell you about one of the items I looted, though! It’s called the Helm of Invisibility, and it—“

A screech cut through Yoosung’s words, and he and Zen both jumped. Zen immediately knew what it was, and the two of them looked across the street at the source of the noise.

“Oh my god _ohmigod ohmigod it’s Zen_!”

“He’s so beautiful! I think I’m gonna _die_!”

Zen smiled at the girls, and Yoosung flashed him a dirty look. “This is why I hate going out in public with you.”

“They’re my fans, what can I say?” Zen waved his hand at the group, and they screamed with glee. “Can’t blame them anyways, considering my good looks.”

“Narcissist,” Yoosung coughed into his hand, and Zen only chuckled as he watched the girls hop up and down, unable to contain their excitement.

“You realize they’re going to come over here now, right?” Yoosung said, sinking into his seat before finally sipping his tea.

“They were going to do that anyway.”

“I know. Think any of them play LoLoL?”

 +++

Zen looked longingly into Kyungju’s widening eyes, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek. “My one and only,” he began, a smile playing at his lips. “I beg you, let me be the one to guard your sleeping form tonight.” He leaned in, and her small gasp urged him on. “I promise, no one shall harm you tonight, should you have me.” They were so close now, and he watched her gaze flicker between his lips and eyes as he stared at her, waiting.

“I…” she started, “I’m—I want you to—“

“Cut!” the director shouted, and the two broke away. Zen sighed, shaking his head, as Kyungju proceeded to throw a tantrum.

“This is ridiculous!” she shouted, but the director stepped on stage to confront her. Zen merely stood aside to watch.

“Kyungju, that’s the seventeenth time you’ve flubbed your line, and that’s just this session.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “How do you expect to act this out with hundreds of people watching when you can’t even do it in rehearsal?”

“I’m not dealing with this right now," she huffed. "I’m taking a break!” She threw her script to the floor, the pages flying about the stage as she stomped off. Zen grabbed his water bottle off the nearby stool and took a swig as the director calmed down the crew members.

“Alright everybody, let’s just wrap it up for today. Zen,” he said, pointing at the man, “great delivery as always. You looked beautiful up there.”

Zen nodded, smiling at the compliment. “As I always do.”

The director laughed, but nodded in return. “Go home and rest up, we’re trying this again tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Zen hummed. “Do you think Kyungju will be calmed down by tomorrow?”

“She had better be, or we’re getting a new lead actress. Don’t worry about it, Zen.”

He shrugged. “Alright. See you all tomorrow!” He waved as he stepped off the stage, grabbing his coat from the rack on his way out.

 +++

The taxi ride home wasn’t long, but Zen busied himself with his phone. A couple missed calls, and some messages from Luciel, nothing out of the ordinary. He shot his friends a few quick texts about the latest production and Kyungju’s acting prowess before stowing his phone and staring out the window, watching the buildings pass him by, illuminated by the streetlamps. Finally, they pulled up in front of his place.

“Thanks,” Zen said to the driver before handing him the appropriate amount of money and exiting the car.

His heart leapt in his chest as he opened the door to his apartment. There she was, lying on the couch with her hair lazily pulled back, looking exceedingly comfortable with her loose sweater and knit blanket. The TV was on, but she was lost in her book, and if she’d noticed that he was home, she made no move to greet him. She was beautiful.

He walked over to her, shucking his coat before tossing it aside. He kicked off his shoes, then crawled onto the couch with her. She shifted herself, still reading, until they were comfortably snuggled up close to each other, his head resting on her shoulder. His eyes closed, he was so tired, and he could feel her chest rise and fall with her breath. Almost involuntarily, he tightened his arms around her waist, and he felt her free hand reach around him to run her fingers through his ponytail.

The rustling of pages before a deep thump told him that she had finished her chapter. Zen opened his eyes to find her looking down at him, smiling.

“Hey, Zen,” she said, and her voice was so calming after such a long day. He hummed in response, and she cupped his cheek.

“Hey, babe,” he said. “Today was good, but I really missed you.”

She scooted herself down until she was lying alongside him, resting her head on his arm. Her arms immediately wrapped around him, and she pressed close.

“I missed you, too.” She tilted her head up to him, and Zen pressed his lips against hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Warmth tingled from his lips before pooling in his stomach, fuzzy and glowing and happy. They broke apart, content, and she nuzzled into his neck while he ran his hands up and down her back.

“How was work?” she asked, and he sighed.

“It was alright. Kyungju kept messing up her lines though. I really don’t know how we’re going to do once rehearsals are over, but I think the director’s almost had it with her.”

“That’s a shame,” she said, squeezing his waist. “You’re such a talented actor, you deserve better. I hope they do find someone else.”

Zen rested his face against her hair. “You think I’m talented?”

“I always have.”


End file.
